A Puppy For A Puppy
by ScorpioSmile
Summary: Ally gets Austin a puppy for Christmas.


**Hello, hello, and Merry Christmas, Pack Buddies! :) Hope you're all having a good one.**

 **So here's another puppy oneshot. I did one last year too. 'Hybrid' Go check it out if you haven't :)**

 **If you guys wanna know how the title fits with this story, just look at Ross. DO NOT fight me on this. Ross and more Austin actually, is a total fucking puppy. With that fluffy hair, those adorable as fuck features, those little head tilts, that all round cuteness! He Is A PUPPY XD**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

 _ **One Week Before Christmas...**_

"Ally, look at them! They're so cute! Awww, this ones all curled up. Look at his nose! And this ones nibbling on her mummy's ears! How the heck are these guys so _adorable_?"

Ally looked on in amusement as her boyfriend sat hunched over on the opposite sofa with his phone in hand, scrolling through some puppy Instagram page. His face was lit up like a Christmas tree, his smile seemingly getting bigger and bigger with each picture he viewed.

"Awww! Ally, look! This one is wearing a little Christmas hat!" Austin turned the phone towards his girlfriend who tore her gaze away from his cute little excited smile and to the screen.

A fluffed up Golden Retriever puppy was mid-yawn, its pink tongue lolling out of its mouth with a small red Christmas hat perched on its head.

Ally let out an 'Aww' of her own. It was a very cute picture.

Still with that smile lighting up his entire face, Austin brought the phone back to his own gaze and scrolled through more pictures.

Ally watched him fondly. She knew how much Austin has always wanted a dog. Ever since they moved into their cozy little home four years ago, he'd broached the subject once every year.

Only once. It was always once, he never pushed the issue, knowing that Ally wasn't quite on board with the idea of a dog right now.

Don't get her wrong, Ally had nothing against dogs or any other pet. She actually loves pets. It's just that she doesn't believe that they'd ever have time for a dog. With the head of their record label being so unpredictable, tours could be scheduled at any given time. They would have to constantly travel.

Being as it is, they're hardly ever at their own house for more than three weeks, always having to up and move to whichever city for shows, signings, appearances, etc.

Dogs are wonderful, but they are pack animals. They are going to need a sense of a pack, a family. And that can't happen if their 'pack' is constantly leaving them behind to head to the stage.

Despite all these thoughts, Ally hated the fact that she kept refusing Austin whenever he asked if they could get a dog. It was even more painful seeing as how he never put up a fight or tried to change her mind. He always backed off and respected her wishes.

It would always, without fail, go something like this:

" _We should really get a dog, Ally. I guarantee, it'd be one of the best decisions ever."_

" _Austin, I really don't think it's a good idea. We've been over this. We're never gonna have time for a dog."_

"… _yeah, yeah, you're right."_

" _I'm sorry, Austin."_

" _No, babe, you make a good point. We're too busy."_

It always tugged at Ally's heartstrings whenever he would try to smile after one of those talks, assuring her that he's okay with the decision. It would just be a little lift of his lips, a sad smile in disguise.

She would also feel a little lump in her throat at the sight of him gazing fondly at other people and their canine companions having fun at the beach or the park, thoroughly enjoying each other's company.

Even right now, with him scrolling through that Instagram page filled with little balls of fur, Ally's heart melted. He just looked so happy.

After a few moments of watching him, Ally saw him purse his lips before peeking up at her, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Austin…" Ally sighed, though she didn't know if she was refusing his unspoken question. Her mind was buzzing.

Austin though, took her tone as one of 'We have went over this' and there it was… That little smile that he thought hid his sadness from his extremely observant girlfriend.

"I know, I know," Austin said with a slight chuckle and got off the couch, pocketing his phone.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," He said and bent down to place a chaste kiss to Ally's cheek. "You can join me if you want," He whispered in her ear and she smiled as he made his way upstairs.

Ally sighed and rested her elbow onto the arm of the couch, tilting her head onto her palm.

* * *

"Just let me drive you! I'm not doing anything right now."

Ally shook her head for the third time at Austin's request.

"Really, Austin, it's okay. I can drive myself, I'm not gonna be long anyway," She said as she grabbed her keys from the little bowl next to the coat rack.

"What'd you say you were going in for?" Austin asked as he helped her into her jacket, turning her to face him with his hands resting on her upper arms.

"Ronnie wanted to go over a few things for my appearance at the charity event next month."

Austin pouted. "It's Christmas! We made it clear to him that we wouldn't be doing any shows, any appearances, or any other sort of _work_ this year!"

Ally smiled up at him and giggled, shaking her head.

Austin huffed, a frown marring his face. "It's not funny. He's stealing you away from me on Christmas morning. Not cool."

"I promise that I won't be long. I'll be back in less than an hour," Ally assured her boyfriend, grabbing the red scarf around his neck and tugging it down, bringing his lips to hers for a kiss.

"Hmm, fine," Austin mumbled against her lips.

* * *

Ally tiptoed into their house, hoping that the sound of her car pulling into the driveway hadn't alerted Austin that she was back. Granted, it had been 06:30AM when she left, and now it was 07:24AM and Christmas or not, Austin would still be in bed.

Or so she thought. Her assumption that he had crawled back into bed when she left was wrong, and she was met with the sound of the shower running.

"Okay, okay, we can work with that," She nodded and looked to the happy gaze staring back at her huddled up in her arms.

He was getting a little antsy now, wanting to be put down to explore his surroundings.

Ally laughed. "Soon, sweetie, okay? You need to meet Austin first."

The puppy looked up at her and licked his lips, a little bit of drool dribbling out of his mouth.

Ally shook her head. "I know exactly what he's gonna name you," She muttered and headed upstairs and into her and Austin's room.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave you in here for a bit. Just until Austin comes in and sees you. Then afterwards you can explore the house, deal?"

Again, the puppy looked up at her happily and again, a string of drool dribbled from his mouth.

Ally shrugged. "I'm going to take that as a 'deal'."

Just then, she heard the shower turn off.

"That's my cue to leave. Please, don't pee on anything."

Ally kissed the puppy on the head and plopped him onto the floor of their room. He yipped as a puppy would and circled her legs, plonking his chubby body onto her feet.

Ally so desperately wanted to scoop him up and cuddle the hell out of him but Austin would be out any second. So, she gently coaxed the fluffy pup away from her feet, resulting in him to now turn his attention to her lowered hands.

He pushed his head against her gentle touch, nuzzling against her palm.

Ally giggled. "I'll see you in a bit, sweetie."

It took some effort to keep him from following her out of the room, but after a few moments, Ally successfully shut the door behind her, leaving a very confused ball of fur in her and Austin's bedroom.

Just as she made it downstairs, she heard the bathroom door open, along with Austin singing 'Deck The Halls' as he made his way to their bedroom.

* * *

Properly securing his blue bath towel around his waist, Austin continued singing as he twisted the door handle to his and Ally's room, entering and then shutting the door behind him again.

He grabbed a smaller towel and proceeded to vigorously rub at his short blond hair while he moved to the walk in closet he shared with Ally.

Seeing as they wouldn't be heading over to any family or friends houses until later, he settled on a pair of basketball shorts and a comfortable t shirt.

After throwing his chosen clothes onto the bed, Austin paused his drying ministrations on his hair, his singing coming to a stop as well. He frowned and turned around, swearing that he had heard something.

After a few brief moments, he shrugged it off as nothing and was about to resume his singing and hair drying when he again heard something.

It was a squeaky _'yip!'_

"What the-OH SHIT! What?! Holy hell!"

Upon turning around, Austin had met the gaze of a fluffy, chubby St Bernard puppy that was standing a mere few feet away from him. It's little tail was wagging so fast that Austin was afraid it would snap off.

Austin's shock wore off and he crouched down, smiling brightly at the sight of the little bundle of heaven in his and Ally's room.

He didn't even need to call the little one over. The moment he crouched down, the puppy-on its stocky little legs- waddled excitedly over to him and pressed against Austin's warm and welcoming touch, panting happily.

"Hi, buddy," Austin said in obvious excitement. "Oh, wow, look at you. What are you doing here, huh? Come here." Austin scooped the pup up and cuddled him close to his bare chest.

"Whoa, big boy, aren't you?" He laughed and pulled him closer. The puppy squirmed, squished and rubbed against Austin's chest, trying to get higher to lick at his face.

"How'd you get in here, huh? Did Ally put you in here? To surprise me? Is that what she did, hmm?" Austin asked playfully as he nuzzled the pup's neck.

"Of course she did," Austin mumbled and smiled, heading out of the room.

* * *

Ally had heard his exclamation of surprise. She had been listening at the bottom of the stairs. She laughed when she heard it, knowing he would be own soon.

She was right.

Not even five minutes after she had heard him and moved into the living area, he was bounding down the stairs, still with just his towel wrapped around his waist.

Ally chuckled at this, noticing the only other thing on him aside from the towel was the furry bundle huddled against his bare chest.

"Ally," He said upon entering the living room before gently putting the puppy down.

Ally smiled as he strode towards her, his hair still damp, his towel hanging deliciously low on his hips.

"Merry Christmas, Austin."

She had just barely gotten the words out of her mouth before Austin took her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers. She welcomed the kiss and grabbed onto his upper arms while his hands were planted firmly against her lower back, pressing her to him.

Austin kissed her long and hard, pouring his happiness into the kiss and keeping her firmly against his body, enjoying her warmth just as she did his.

She was breathless when he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"You got me a puppy," He breathed.

Ally giggled. "So it seems."

"We have a puppy," He smiled.

She smiled too. "Indeed we do."

Austin smiled wider and kissed her again, this time taking her into a dip. Ally laughed against the kiss and held onto him tightly, one hand cupping his jaw.

Bringing them both back to earth, Austin stood up, Ally still in his arms. He looked at the new addition who was currently sniffing out whatever his little nose could reach.

"Where'd you get him?"

"That little rescue centre close by to the mall," Ally answered.

Austin turned back to her and smiled. "You're amazing. Thank you for this."

Ally smiled and leaned up to kiss his nose. "You're welcome. Now go put some clothes on."

Austin pouted. "You sure you want me to do that?" He asked teasingly and Ally shook her head, laughing.

"Perv. Go."

"But I wanna name him first," Austin whined.

Ally raised her brow. "You already have a name, don't you?"

Austin grinned. "Yes, of course."

"Beethoven?"

Austin chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love how well you know me."

Ally chuckled. "Well, Beethoven is gonna have to learn to love travelling. He's going to be coming with us wherever we go."

"Even though he's gonna get all huge and slobbery?" Austin asked.

"Yes, even though he's going to get all huge and- well, he's already slobbery. We just have to deal with him getting huge."

Austin laughed.

"You're really the best, babe. Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **Please do consider to ADOPT and not SHOP. There are many lovely animals out there who have been abandoned and are in need of loving homes and a family. If you do shop though, please be certain that these pups or whatever other pets are coming from good breeders and good places.**

 **Do not support the wrong people.**

 **Alright, anyway, I hope that you guys liked this. Let me know.**

 **Follow me on Instagram divergemeriker if you'd like :)**

 **BTW, I'm currently working on a chapter for RD-J. It will be up as soon as possible.**

 **Happy holidays, everyone!**

 **I love you guys!**

 **PEACE.**


End file.
